Recueil de poèmes
by Berarlianie
Summary: [poèmes YAOI] dernier poeme [pour l'instant] ecrit pour Heavenly ! heero pense à duo et plus particulièrement à ses yeux...
1. Sur une plage abandonnée

**Titre :** sur la plage abandonnée

**Auteur :** Berarlianie

**Genre :** nawak lemon délire de chez delireland

**Note explicative de ce « poème » : **

Sur Msn, nous parlions de la journée

Pour Arlia, cours de physique appliquée

Pour Bernie, journée de travail surchargée

Alors que la deuxième, en panne d'idée

Sur un lemon amorcé

Arlia, parle de la question posée

Lors de son travail documenté

La vitesse d'un corps en chute libérée

D'une hauteur de 100m qui est tombé.

Voici donc le splendide poème créé

Par les deux fanficeuses éclairées :

Sur la plage abandonnée

* * *

**Sur la plage abandonnée...**

* * *

Sur la plage abandonnée

Un Duo dénudé

Est complètement allongé

Sur le dos il est tourné

Du 50ième Heero a sauté

A 334km/h il est arrivé

Sur un Duo il s'est empalé

Qui était tétanisé

De plaisir emmêlé

Un 'tit crabe est arrivé

Et il a voulu pincer

Le derrière du natté

Heero en reste étonné

Il l'en a empêché

Dans l'océan il l'a balancé

Lui seul peut se délecter

De cette peau satinée

Le crabe pas du tout outré

Revient pour se venger

Un orteil basané

Qu'il choisit de couper

Heero s'en est douté

Ses pieds il a ramené

Près de la tête de son aimé

Pour pouvoir surveiller

Ce satané crustacé

Qui finira mayonaisé

Sur la table du souper

Le crabe fut dévoré

Avec avidité

Puis fut temps de se coucher

Les amants étaient fatigués

Ils devaient se reposer

Car à l'heure du déjeuner

Ils devaient retourner

De nouveau s'aimer

Sur la plage abandonnée...

* * *

**Conclusion :**

Si vous ne vous êtes pas amusé

Nous on a bien déliré

Pour écrire toutes ces stupidités

Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling les deux fanficeuses éclairées XD


	2. Un Heero abandonné au plaisir partagé

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak, Poème, lemon éventuellement

**Rating** : M

**Auteur :** Berarlianie

**Note des auteurs :**

Puisque vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier

Nous nous sommes décidées

De revisiter

En poème une partie du dessin animé

Et ainsi de vous expliquez

Notre vision des choses regardées

* * *

**Un Heero abandonné au plaisir partagé**

Duo était emprisonné

Par OZ il avait été capturé

Dans sa cellule il a été emmené

Après avoir été fort malmené

Heero ne pouvant supporter

Que son chéri soit abîmé

Va le chercher

Sans son gundam il est allé

Mais néanmoins armé

Il s'est infiltré

Dans le bâtiment sans se faire griller

Des soldats il s'est débarrassé

Pour trouver, dans la cellule, son amant couché

Rêvant d'un bain qui pourrait le soulager

Heero y a songé

Et s'est décidé

Il allait se baigner

Avec son natté

Pour pouvoir mieux le soigner

Le revigorer

Et en profiter

Parce qu'il n'était pas désintéressé

Il aida Duo à se relever

Afin de l'aider à se déplacer

Jusqu'à cette baignoire tant convoitée

Dans un autre bâtiment déjà repéré

Où ils pourront rester

Dans une complète tranquillité

Heero fit couler

L'eau tellement désirée

Par lui et son coéquipier

Partout des bougies sont pour éclairer

Duo en était tout étonné

Qu'il soit si attentionné

Et la pièce soit si parfumée,

Si pleine d'intimité

Les vêtements furent retirés

Et Duo gentiment plongé

Puis accompagné

Par le Japonais dénudé

De la tête aux pieds

Qui commença à le caresser

D'une manière totalement délibérée

Pour que Duo soit bien monté

Il fallait y aller

Avec tendresse et dextérité

Et que les rôles cette fois soient échangés

Et Heero soit dominé

Par son amant si souvent visité

Voulant à tout prix éviter

Que d'autres bobos soient additionnés

A ceux faits par les soldats décédés

Pour obtenir des informations jamais révélées

Heero fit passer son amant natté

Sur le côté et s'est lui-même allongé

Ses jambes il a relevées

Dévoilant son intimité

Aux yeux étonnés

D'un Duo estomaqué

Heero allait lui donner

Sa virginité ?

Duo décida de se calmer

Et de considérer

La demande implicite du métissé

Mais Heero l'a rassuré

Il ne serait pas le premier à y passer

Un vieux dégénéré

L'ayant déjà défloré

Duo se retint de pleurer

Heero avait été violé

Lui allait pouvoir remédier

Aux peurs que ça avait occasionnées

Mais aujourd'hui ce serait un acte passionné

Sans aucune violence donnée

Et longuement préparé

Seul du plaisir sera autorisé

Aucune douleur tolérée

Duo caressa le métissé

Avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il pu trouver

Qui par le cou l'a enserré

Et lui a chuchoté

« J'ai confiance en tes capacités »

Duo n'a plus hésité

Il a pu y aller

Il l'embrassa avec volupté

En douceur et sincérité

Ensuite, un petit doigt est entré

Puis deux pour le préparer

Un troisième s'est inséminé

Ses doigts Duo fait bouger

Dans le corps délassé

D'être autant choyé

Par un amant si expérimenté

Un membre vient remplacer

Les trois doigts insérés

Pour aller taquiner

La prostate du métissé

Qui se mit à hurler

Comme s'il était possédé

De plaisir enfin prodigué

Duo fut légèrement étonné

D'entendre autant de plaisir exprimé

Etait-il donc si doué ?

Ou Heero était plus humanisé ?

Il faudrait qu'un jour il puisse vérifier

Que ce n'était pas du plaisir simulé

Pour comprendre mieux son métis adoré

* * *

Voilà ce qui s'est passé 

Quand Heero est venu le libérer

Et que l'anime ne vous a pas conté


	3. Vol de pièces

**Titre **: Vol de pièces 

**Auteur :** Berarlianie

**Genre :** nawak, dixit de lemon, sorte de POV de Duo (sorte hein ? en gros on reformule ses pensées en rimes mdr)

**Note explicative :**

En continuant sur notre lignée

Nous avons décidé de vous expliquer

Des passages du quatrième épisode

En le convertissant en une espèce d'ode…

Voici donc les sentiments de Duo

Vis à vis de l'attitude de Heero :

* * *

**Vol de pièces**

Heero et Duo nos deux bishos

Avec leurs Gundams sont sur un bateau

Sur Wing est le premier pilote

Car le Gundam a été abîmé par la flotte

Duo le regarde émerveillé

Sans pouvoir toutefois participer

Heero trop penché sur son ouvrage

Ne voit pas le pilote étonnement trop sage

Qui rêve encore de moments

Comme passé il y a pas si longtemps

Etre dans les bras de son soldat

A ne penser qu'à leur ébats

Mais voilà, Heero en mercenaire

A bien d'autres choses à faire

DeathScythe n'étant pas suffisamment endommagé

Pour que l'américain soit occupé

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant

Qu'il ne veut pas être encombrant

Il propose gentiment

Les pièces qui lui seraient manquantes

Heero trop possessif

Repousse l'offre du pilote attentif

Duo pas vexé pour deux sous

Lui dit « tant pis pour toi tu vas rater ton coup »

Le métis de toute façon ne veut pas

Qu'un autre touche à son mobil de combat

Le natté le trouve plutôt bête

Puis après tout c'est son problème s'il est forte tête

Mais au fond Duo est jaloux

Qu'Heero s'occupe de son mécha et pas de lui du tout

Comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier au soir

N'était déjà plus qu'une vieille histoire

Duo préfère se mettre au lit

Car c'est sur son corps qu'il voudrait voir ses doigts à lui

Et non qu'il ne court sur le clavier de l'ordi

Pour remettre en état son pire ennemi.

♪♪♪

Au milieu de la nuit le natté ne sait plus dormir

Trop pris par ce que Heero peut devenir

Doucement il se lève et regarde ce que le brun fabrique

Il pose sur lui un regard lubrique

Avant de rapidement plier boutique

Car il voudrait bien être un moustique

Et venir se nicher au creux de son cou

Pour tester en douceur son goût

Pour une fois qu'il ne portait pas l'habit ecclésiastique

Il pouvait bien regarder sa plastique

Mais qu'est-ce que ce mobil suit

Pouvait bien avoir de plus que lui

Il se le demandait encore et encore

Non ce n'était pas permis d'avoir un tel corps !

Il regardait trop le japonais

On ne peut pas dire que cela lui réussissait

Il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher

Seul, même s'il ne l'avait pas souhaité

Demain serait un autre jour

Où il pourrait peut-être lui faire la cour.

♪♪♪

Le jour se lève sur un autre matin

Quand il y eut un grand bruit soudain

D'un coup duo se réveille

Et se précipite sur la passerelle

Pour voir son tendre amour qui s'en va

Et qu'il le laisse là, tout seul, sans joie

Il se retourne vers son Deathy

Et se rends compte que son chéri

A volé les pièces de son Gundam

Sans aucun état d'âme

Est-ce pour l'empêcher de le poursuivre

Cette idée le rend ivre

A moins que Heero ne soit pas aussi insensible

En tout cas l'attention avait atteint sa cible

Celui de toucher le cœur du natté

Qui croit qu'Heero, de lui, ne peut se passer

Au point de voler des pièces de son mobil suit

Pour garder pendant la mission de quoi penser à lui.

♪♪♪

Et il y croit,

Que la prochaine fois

Qu'ils se reverront,

Ils pourront

Partager leur amour

Cette fois au grand jour.

Owari 


	4. Amour naturel

**Titre : **Amour naturel

**Auteur :** Berarlianie

**Genre :** nawak, relexion si on peut dire...

**Note explicative :**

Cette petite poésie

Si on peut appeler cela ainsi

A été à la base écrit

Par Arlia pour Bernie.

Duo explique à une certaine demoiselle

Qu'en aucun cas Heero est tombé pour elle

Voici : "Amour naturel"

* * *

**°oOo° **

**Amour naturel ?**

**°oOo°  
**

Relena avait tiré Heero sur la plage,

Elle voulait ramasser des coquillages.

**°oOo°**

Relena dit : Heero chéri, tu es écarlate !

Comprends-moi, je réfléchis trop

J'en ai assez de t'avoir dans les pattes,

Alors j'imagine que tu es Duo

A part pour les nattes, ce n'est pas de la tarte

Heero, tu as dû prendre un coup de chaud !

**°oOo°**

Il ne faut pas que tu restes au soleil,

Viens plutôt te coucher avec moi, j'ai sommeil.

**°oOo°**

De la peur prit place dans le regard de Heero,

Dormir avec elle ? Elle en avait un coup sur le ciboulot !

**°oOo°**

Heero ne sait quoi dire, comment la faire fuir ?

Cette fille est un vampire, il ne peut pas y avoir pire !

**°oOo°**

Soudain, arrive l'américain, flânant, une glace à la main

Voyant son camarade, il demande : Heero, est ce que tout va bien ?

L'espoir renaît dans le regard prussien,

Si Duo est là, tout ne peut qu'aller bien.

**°oOo°**

Que fais-tu là Duo Maxwell ?

Ne vois-tu pas que tu perturbes mon fiancé ?

La plage est à tous mademoiselle,

Pour Heero j'ai dans l'idée,

**°oOo°**

Que c'est plutôt vous qui le perturbez,

Et du reste pour le « fiancé »

A sa couleur, il vient juste d'en être informé

Comment peux-tu oser ?!

**°oOo°**

Ca suffit, dit le premier pilote

Parle encore, et je te jette à la flotte.

**°oOo°**

Oh oui Heero défends-moi !

Crie la princesse les yeux fixés sur le japonais

Duo se retient de rire, elle n'apprendrait jamais

Relena, ce n'est pas à Duo que je parlais, mais à toi

**°oOo°**

Relena ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche

Son fiancé devait avoir avalé quelque chose de louche

**°oOo°**

Elle se reprit : Non tu m'aimes !

Duo soupire, cette fille avait vraiment un problème

**°oOo°**

Il dit : Heero, koi, tu es trop gentil

Arrête de t'en faire, elle n'en vaut pas la peine

Dis-lui simplement que nous nous marrions samedi

Ainsi elle sera calmée cette soi-disant reine

**°oOo°**

Relena ouvre de grands yeux

Impossible Heero ne peut être homosexuel

Il est si courageux, si merveilleux

Lui qui est si exceptionnel, cela n'est pas naturel !

**°oOo°**

La nature est ainsi faite

On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu la comprennes

Mais seulement que tu l'acceptes

Même si cela te gêne ou te fait de la peine.

**°oOo°**

Si tu aimes Heero autant que tu le dis,

Aucun doute, tu feras bien cela pour lui

**°oOo°**

Car être amoureux d'une personne,

Même si pour toi c'est ton âme sœur,

Peu importe que tu aies ou non une couronne

A sens unique, s'accrocher c'est faire son malheur

Même si ça fait mal, avec la personne du cœur

Il vaut bien mieux être bonne,

Car aimer quelqu'un de tout son cœur,

C'est avant tout et surtout vouloir son bonheur.

* * *

**OWARI **


	5. Première rencontre

**Titre **: première rencontre

**Auteur :** Berarlianie

**Genre :** nawak,

**Note explicative** :

Grâce à ta review. Xiao,

Nous allons revisiter la rencontre de Duo et de Heero

qui sont sur un bateau,

entrain de se tirer dessus à gogo,

pourquoi pas,

puisque c'est une idée de choix

J'ai demandé à Arlia

si on tente celle là

Arlia est d'accord

pour revoir encore

un évènement important

de la vie des deux amants

surtout si celui ci

raconte une rencontre qui a changé leur vie

Donc voici détaillé si contre

La première rencontre

* * *

♣ • ♣ • ♣**  
**

**Première rencontre **

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Croyant sauver une jeune fille en détresse

Un beau chevalier aux cheveux coiffés en longue tresse

Se précipite à son secours

Mais ce qu'il voit lui fait le souffle court

♣ • ♣ • ♣

C'était un jeune homme magnifique

Qui essayait de tuer cette fille pathétique

Dans une robe de bal

Dans un port de n'était pas banal,

Mais il était là pour protéger des innocents

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, la tuer sciemment

C'est pourquoi il tira sur Mister Freeze

Même s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer la marchandise

La jeune fille le lui rappela

Quand elle s'interposa entre lui et le soldat.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Mais il ne faisait pas ça par plaisir

Le garçon était à son goût

Et ce n'était rien de le dire

Il tenait un bon bout

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Le métissé se releva bien qu'il soit blessé

Il sauta vers son pistolet pour l'attraper

Obligeant de nouveau le pauvre Duo à tirer

Sur le jeune homme au corps d'acier

Qui n'avait pas l'air du tout gêné

Par les tirs parfaitement cadrés

Duo se retenait le jeune homme avait un tel corps

Ne pas lui sauter dessus c'était du sport !

♣ • ♣ • ♣

La jeune fille se précipite sur le blessé

Pour directement lui prodiguer

Les premiers soins pas vraiment souhaités

Par le jeune métissé

Qui dans un mouvement brusque

Repousse la nana et tout son luxe

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Pour se jeter dans les bras

Du natté qui ne s'attendait pas

A un tel revirement de situation

Et se retrouver si vite en pole position

Pour pouvoir connaître rapidement

Ce jeune homme qui avait l'air charmant

Et qui tout compte fait devait essayer

De se débarrasser de cette fille "bien éduquée"

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Si seulement il avait su

Il ne serait pas intervenu

Ou alors tout au contraire

Aurait aidé le métis à s'en défaire

L'avenir leur dira

Si le natté n'avait pas

Fait une grave erreur

En voulant défendre l'horreur.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Mais finalement

Peut être que sans elle

Il n'aurait pas rencontré ce bel amant

Qu'est le pilote des 'ailes'.

Restait à finir la guerre

Pour pouvoir s'aimer, libres comme l'air.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

* * *

**OWARI**


	6. Elucubrations d'un Gboy

**Titre :** Elucubrations d'un G-boys

**Auteur :** Berarlianie

**Genre :**reformulation en vers des pensées de Heero ; humour, parodie sûrement yaoi mais ça c'est tous les poèmes jusqu'à présent

**Note explicative du poème :**

Ce que dit le discours d'Heero

Je n'en ai presque pas retenu un mot

C'est pas ma faute, mais mon attention

N'était pas attirée par la dissertation

Dit Bernie… car plus consciencieuse Arlia

Au début qu'elle regardait le dessin animé

Ecoutait le contenu et non la voix du soldat

Mais maintenant les temps ont changés,

Elle aussi fait moins attention au message qu'à la voix…

* * *

**Elucubration d'un G-boy**

♦●♦**  
**

Heero était en train de faire sa dissertation orale

Sur la situation géopolitique, ça n'était pas banal

Faisant semblant de lire des notes inexistantes

Il disait que les colonies étaient sur une mauvaise pente

Essayait en vain de faire réagir les élèves

Qu'ils ouvrent les yeux, il n'y a pas de trêve

Son discours n'était pas vraiment désintéressé

Lui voulait la fin de la guerre pour rejoindre son natté.

Mais pour l'instant ils étaient toujours en guerre

Il fallait que les gens arrêtent d'être si terre à terre

♦●♦

Il relève légèrement le regard sur l'assemblée

Apparemment beaucoup avaient l'air intéressés

Mais malheureusement pas sur le bon sujet

Ce n'était pas lui le centre d'intérêt

Il tourne les yeux vers son professeur

Et est au comble de l'horreur

Elle aussi loin de l'écouter

Est en train d'en profiter pour mater

Tout le monde regarde son postérieur de rêve

Serait-il pour ses gens, comme la pomme pour Eve ?

♦●♦

Il ne savait pas être un tel objet de tentation

Il faudrait qu'il fasse bien attention

Sinon il sent qu'il pourrait avoir bientôt

Quelques problèmes avec son Duo

Comment peut-il repousser toutes ces demoiselles ?

Doit-il mettre une pancarte 'propriété de Duo Maxwell' ?

♦●♦

Mais si personne n'écoute son discours

Comment faire pour que la guerre tourne court ?

Il en avait assez de passer sa vie au combat

Il préférerait les bras confortables de son ricain.

Soudain, l'espoir renaît dans le regard du soldat

Quelques garçons écoutent bel et bien

Seulement loin de sembler comprendre

Ceux si sont debout le regard choqué

Les gens n'aiment pas apprendre

Qu'ils se font manipuler

Ceci leur semble probablement impossible,

D'une machination ils ne peuvent être la cible

♦●♦

Il allait reprendre son discours

Et leur expliquer sans détours

De façon simple et très claire

Comment mettre fin à toute cette misère

Seulement le professeur vient de réaliser

Tout ce que son discours pouvait impliquer

Cessant de déshabiller du regard son étudiant

Elle lui fait remarquer qu'il choque les gens

Et avec un regard de glace

Lui ordonne de retourner à sa place

Mince alors pense le garçon

Ce n'est pas encore la bonne façon

De faire finir cette destruction

Il allait devoir retourner en mission

Il veut trouver rapidement une solution

Pour ne plus qu'il y ait de séparations

Se trouver un foyer où il sera choyé

Par son amant et ami pour l'éternité

♦●♦

**OWARI**


	7. Tu doutes encore de tes capacités !

**Auteur** : Arlia et Bernie

**Titre** : Tu doutes encore de tes capacités !

**Genre** : romance, humour ? problèmes de couple…

**Note explicative du poème** :

Voici une nouvelle scénette

Faite sur proposition de Xiao

Une interprétation pas très nette

D'un Duo et d'un Heero

Cela se passe dans endless waltz les bishos sont en tête à tête

Dans un certain vaisseau, enfin on s'est pas trop cassé la tête

Bref le poème a coulé tout seul

En espérant qu'il n'aura pas amusé que nous seules

* * *

#o#

**Tu doutes encore de tes capacités !**

#o#

Encore une fois, ils devaient repartir au combat

Et stopper pour un temps leurs ébats

Reprenant avec son métis les missions

En ce premier soir de réveillon

Point positif de la situation

Il ne serait pas seul comme un couillon

#o#

Heero ne l'avait pas laissé seul à la maison

Ce petit bonheur lui suffisait

Il le passerait avec le japonais

Et avec de la chance ses anciens compagnons

#o#

Mais Duo n'allait pas faire le difficile

Fallait pas le prendre pour un imbécile

Voilà déjà un moment que son amant

Etait absent et beaucoup plus distant.

#o#

Cela d'ailleurs lui faisait de la peine

Qu'Heero le délaisse, il se sentait à la traîne

Revenant à lui il pilota sa navette avec adresse

Tant pis si le bas blesse

Une fois tout ceci fin

Heero reviendrait près de lui

Retrouverait sûrement la raison

Cesserait de se comporter en con

#o#

Mais pourquoi Heero avait tiré sur Kushrenada ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse cette bourde là

Le métis avait l'art de s'attirer des ennuis

Ou qu'il aille, il les semait derrière lui

Encore une fois, il courrait pour Relena

Kidnappée par une gamine, Marie-meiya

#o#

Mais il se doutait aussi

Qu'il devait avoir d'autres soucis

Son état d'éloignement n'était pas d'aujourd'hui

Peut-être était-il trop fatigué par leurs nuits

#o#

Il lui parla pour s'apercevoir

Que le métissé ne semblait pas le voir

Et encore moins l'entendre, dormirait-il ?

Si c'était le cas c'est qu'il avait toujours confiance

Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, ainsi soit-il

Rêvait-il de l'ancienne alliance ou bien de son enfance ?

Cela il ne le savait pas loin de là

Mais il n'irait pas déranger le sommeil de son soldat

#o#

L'amour se construit pas à pas

En pensant plus à l'autre qu'à soi

Puisque la confiance est encore ici

Il le protégerait sans aucun répit

Pour qu'il puisse commencer à sourire

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ait l'occasion de mourir

#o#

Le vaisseau est dans son champ de vision

Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer en action

Plus vite tout serait terminé

Plus vite ils pourraient s'expliquer

#o#

C'est alors que le garçon natté

Décide de réveiller son équipier

Prend délicatement la douce épaule

Tout en gardant le contrôle

Lui signale qu'ils sont arrivés

Que l'action va bientôt commencer

#o#

Heero dit tendrement

-« J'ai toujours pu compter sur tes capacités,

Tu es le meilleur et pas seulement des amants,

Quoi que tu fasses, je ressens une complicité,

Et tout ça pour te dire en un mot,

Que pour moi tu as toujours été plus qu'un pro. »

#o#

Duo ouvre des yeux immenses

Ce que vient de dire Heero

Est-ce bien là une déclaration intense ?

Un pro, un pro… Heero lui faisait trop de cadeaux

#o#

Le japonais ne semblait pas réaliser

-« Heero c'est gentil de me remonter le moral

Mais tu ne crois pas exagérer ?

Je me débrouille pas trop mal

De là à me donner tant de qualités

Au lit, si c'est si bon et c'est la vérité,

C'est surtout grâce à toi

Tu m'as tout appris la première fois »

#o#

Heero le regarde avec un air outré

-« Tu doutes encore de tes capacités ! »

**(1)**

#o#

* * *

**Tsuzuku…**(vi pas owari ;p)

* * *

**(1) : référence au poème « Un Heero abandonné au plaisir partagé » où justement Duo doute de lui et plus précisément de ses capacités sexuelles ;p**


	8. Nous n'avons pas le même poinG de vue

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Genre :** prise de tête 2ème round !

**Disclaimer : **on a un peu tendance à l'oublier mais bon tout le monde sait qu'ils sont pas à nous les deux bishos ! il s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre

**Note explicative :**

Voilà pour une fois

Ce n'est pas un poème

Mais deux qui seront là

Car nous avons eu un dilemme

Ce coup de poing

Nous a ennuyé à un point

Qu'on n'a pas réussit

A ce mettre d'accord ici

Sur le sens à lui donner

On a faillit se disputer

Comme on ne voulait pas se séparer

On a décidé de nous diviser

Dans l'écriture

Pour donner notre tournure.

**Note 2 (pas en rime celle là ! ) :**

Voilà une nouvelle proposition de Xiao Mai

Xiao, tu as réussi à séparé ce que Dieu à uni maisNon, on plaisante, on avait une vision différente  
Voilà deux poèmes pour le prix d'un du coup  
Lisez le tout même si c'est peut-être beaucoup  
Espèrant qu'on ne va pas vous lasser  
Et que vous aurez aimé  
**Sinon même si ça paraît long lisez les deux please ! ça vaut le coup  
Enfin on pense nous !  
**

* * *

** Nous n'avons pas le même poinG de vue**

(version 1 ; dite : « je m'en fous, shérif ! fais-moi peur et cours après moi ! »)  
(ou « croûte-toi » mdr, nee Heero ?)

* * *

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Maintenant Heero était assez fâché

Que Duo renie autant ses qualité

C'était décidé, il allait lui faire comprendre

Qu'il n'avait pas à se descendre

Qu'il était bien le meilleur dans tous les domaines

Et qu'il se dévalorise, lui fait énormément de peine

Il lui dirait ce qu'il pense, même s'il doit utiliser la violence

A ce jeune homme qui ne se fait pas confiance

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités

Relena a retrouvé et un satellite à arrêter

Surtout qu'ils se trouvaient devant deux traîtres

A deux, ils allaient leur montrer qui est le maître

Ensemble, ils ont toujours été les plus forts

De bataille en course, ils le prouvent encore

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Heero lui pardonne

Il faut que cette leçon soit la bonne

Poursuivit dans tout le bâtiment

Ils arrivent dans la salle de commandement

Se trouve déjà, ayant fait le ménage

Trowa qui était là en espionnage

Ensemble, ils stoppent la progression

De ce satellite qui tombe en perdition

Leur mission est loin d'être encore finie

Ils devaient s'en sortie sans que soit ternie

Leur réputation et surtout que Duo soit certain

Que nulle part, il n'avait rien du bourrin

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Les soldats de Oz étaient déjà à la porte,

« Duo, frappe-moi, n'y va pas de main morte »

Le natté hésite, mais fait ce qui lui ai demandé

Son poing s'écrase sur le visage du métissé

Un autre coup revient direct dans le ventre

Il ne s'attendait à une riposte de l'autre

« Pourquoi ? M'as-tu frappé ? »

« Parce que je veux te protéger

Tu es mon bien le plus précieux

Je veux encore profiter de toi au pieu

Alors démerde-toi, pour me retrouver

Que tu puisses encore me le prouver

Que tu es le seul à me procurer tant de plaisir

Si tu n'y arrives pas, on va tous les deux souffrir »

Lui dit-il à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse

Qu'Heero le confie à son complice

Avant de se coucher sur le sol

Pour faire la nique aux guignols

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Heero s'enfuit sans grande difficulté

Maintenant les jeux sont joués

Reste qu'il pense beaucoup à l'Américain

Comment va-t-il se sortir de ce pétrin

Sa priorité c'est de finir cette guerre

Qu'il puisse s'expliquer avec son partenaire

Il récupère le Wing dans l'espace

Se dépêche de libéré Relena du rapace.

Duo de toute façon le suit à la trace

Ils auront bientôt leur face à face

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Le Japonais n'a pas longtemps à attendre

Avant que Duo n'arrive pour le prendre

Il le tire à l'écart afin d'éclaircir ce mystère

De pourquoi, il est si distant et si austère

« Tu t'éloignes, puis tu me fais des compliments,

Tu me frappes et puis que tu me veux comme amant.

Je ne comprends plus rien à tes sentiments

Explique-moi tous tes tourments »

♣ • ♣ • ♣

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de te dénigrer

Que tu crois tout ce que je peux raconter,

Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi et mes dires

Comment veux-tu que j'en ai en moi pour vivre

J'ai l'impression que tu me rejettes

Comme une vieille chaussette

J'ai besoin de ta force pour m'épanouir

Sans cela tu vas finir par me faire mourir »

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Duo s'approche de son ami métissé

Lui assure que le message est bien passé

Et qu'il n'est pas près de l'oublier

Mais que pour l'heure ils avaient la paix à fêter

Et dans un coin éloigné de tous ses gens

Duo entraîne Heero pour lui faire pleins de serments

S'aimant cette fois comme au premier jour

Renforçant leur amour mieux qu'un discours

S'investissant l'un dans l'autre pour finir en sueur

Repu, comblé, les yeux remplis de bonheur,

De tous ses nouveaux jeux

Inventer pour être plus heureux .

♣ • ♣ • ♣

* * *

**Nous n'avons pas le même poinG de vue**

(version 2 ; dite : « lyrique » ici on étale les sentiments ; et la culture c'est comme la confiture moins on en a plus on étale !)

(les sentiments c'est pas pareil moins on en a plus on les garde pour soi)

* * *

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Maintenant Heero était assez fâché

Que Duo renie autant ses qualités

C'était décidé, il allait lui faire comprendre

Qu'il n'avait pas à se descendre

Puisque le natté ne croyait pas ses paroles

Soit dit en passant, il en avait ras le bol.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Il allait lui montrer pourquoi il s'éloignait autant

A ce jeune homme qui ne lui faisait pas confiance

Il lui dirait ce qu'il pense, même s'il doit utiliser la violence

Lui demander de le frapper lui auparavant

Puis un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac

Lui remettrait les idées à l'endroit

Puis une bonne petite explication

Pour lui expliquer de quoi il était question

Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à douter son étalon

Restait juste à appliquer son plan

Trouver rapidement le bon moment

Et mettre enfin en exécution…

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Les voilà courant dans une base

Wufei et Trowa les avaient trahis

Il était temps d'entrer en seconde phase

Même s'ils étaient contre leurs amis

Il fallait empêcher que la colonie s'écrase

Et sauver cette bande de nases

Ils pénètrent dans la salle de contrôle

Trowa est là et hausse les épaules

Leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient

Ce type avait un de ces toupets !

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Heero voit de suite l'occasion

Mais d'abord mission !

Avec Trowa et son Duo

Ils désactivent ce système idiot

Puis entendant les gardes arriver

Il fallait éviter que tous soient capturés

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Le japonais décide d'appliquer

Demande à Duo de le frapper

Et surtout de ne pas discuter

Cela étonna beaucoup le natté

Mais après tout il avait confiance

Il le fit donc avec obéissance

Pour recevoir quasi simultanément

Un coup de poing plutôt violent

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Duo aussitôt demande « Pourquoi ? »

Pour avoir en réponse aussitôt

« Tu n'as qu'à pas à douter de toi ! »

Le natté était plutôt penaud

Mais s'évanouit rapidement

Sous le coup qui était stupéfiant

Heero confia son chéri à Trowa

Et lui dit de prendre grand soin du baka

S'allongea par terre et fit signe au méché

Que les gardes pouvaient entrer

♣ • ♣ • ♣

N'ayant que peu de temps, ils ne pouvaient le gâcher

Dès que la porte est ouverte il s'éloigne en courant

Essayant sans succès d'oublier son natté

Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la ministre pourtant…

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Le push est maintenant éradiqué

L'explication tant désirée était d'actualité :

« Heero qu'est ce qui t'as vraiment pris ? »

Demanda le natté au ventre un peu bleui.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

« Je pense que c'est assez légitime

J'en avais assez que tu te mésestimes

Dès que je te fais un compliment

Tu éclates en « Mais nan ! »

J'en ai eu marre que tu ne me crois

C'est pourquoi je me suis éloigné de toi.

Dans un couple avant tout

Il se doit d'y avoir de la confiance

Toi tu as réfuté toutes mes confidences

Comment je peux croire en moi malgré tout ?

Alors que tu me pousses à l'inverse ? »

Le japonais qui jamais une larme ne verse,

En laissa couler quelques-unes

Cela le touchait peut être plus que ça ne devrait

Mais déjà la culpabilité de lui en avoir coller une

Plus l'incompréhension dans leur couple le peinait.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Duo s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait attention

Il est très attristé par les révélations

De celui qu'il aime plus que n'importe qui

C'était donc lui la cause de leurs ennuis

Lui, son manque de confiance en lui

Ainsi que sa modestie…

Le natté qui ne doutait pas de Heero

Lui avait fait croire tout le contraire

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire

Accepter ces compliments à demi-mot.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

Duo le prit dans ses bras délicatement

Lui caressa la nuque avec douceur

Avant de parler tendrement

Essayant de calmer les pleurs

« Pardon je n'avais pas réalisé

Que j'étais le seul responsable

De tout ce qui t'accable

Que je pouvais te blesser

Pour moi tu essayais de me valoriser

Je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi

Mais complètement en toi

Tes paroles ne me semblait pas être la vérité

Alors que pour toi si, stricte et nette

C'est plutôt moi qui n'étais pas net

De ne pas te croire, tu es un ange »

Heero releva la tête très étonné

« Si tu es mon ange

Cela arrive souvent de douter

Quand en tout point

L'affirmation semble erronée »

« J'aurais pas dû te donner ce coup de poing

Maintenant c'est moi qui réalise

Que j'accumule les bêtises »

♣ • ♣ • ♣

La prochaine fois il parlerait immédiatement

Plutôt que de rester dans le tourment

Car plus que la confiance entre amoureux

Le dialogue, c'est la base à deux

Rien ne sert d'en venir aux mains

La violence n'est la base de rien

D'où l'intérêt de partir sur de nouvelles bases,

Un baiser échangé, ils sont enfin en phase

Avec l'autre et eux-mêmes

Ainsi ils surmonteront les problèmes.

♣ • ♣ • ♣

* * *

** OWARI **

* * *

dites nous par qui 

chaque poème a été écrit

et si vous ne vous trompez pas

un tit poème dédicacé

qu'on vous écrira

sur le sujet que vous voulez

(bon faut que ca reste un 1X2 en fond quand même mdr)


	9. La mort de Relena

**Auteur :** Arlia et Bernie

**Titre :** la mort de Relena

**Genre :** nawak (quoique moins cette fois ci), deathfic (c'est dans le titre), romance

**Disclamer : **pas à nous ! on a tendance à oublier sur les poèmes, mais bon de toute façon tout le monde le sait qu'ils nous appartiennent pas !

**Note explicative du poème :**

de nombreux lecteurs de bishonen

Avait manifesté une sorte de haine

Envers Relena qui le méritait

Et donc nous ont dit que ce serait bien si elle mourrait

Cela donna à Bernie et Arlia

Une idée de poème où celle-ci trépassa

Donc voila, "la mort de Relena"

* * *

**La mort de Relena **

* * *

Ce jour la dans le courrier

Une carte attire l'attention de Heero

Relena venait de décéde

Aussitôt il va le dire à Du

Ils doivent se préparer et se dépêcher

L'enterrement aura lieu demain c'est tôt

Pour parcourir la distance kilométrée

Entre Sank et leur domicile à Mexico

Heero par la nouvelle est choqué

Les valises sont faites par Duo.

Ils arrivent le soir tendus et fatigués

Frigorifiés, il fait pas loin des zero

Très attentionné pour son amant

Duo lui prépare un bon calmant

Le natté est triste, il ne sait pas comment

Il réagirait si c'était d'Hilde l'enterrement

Ça y est la mise en terre est arrivée

Tous deux sont là, des larmes sont versées

Surtout par le métissé qui perd une grande amie

Si jeune, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer

Leur amitié était depuis longtemps établie

Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier

Plein des moments de complicité

Plus une seule crise d'hystérie

Duo, elle avait fini par l'accepter

Comme étant le seul amour de sa vie

Sur le cercueil la terre est enfin jetée

La pluie a cessé de tomber c'est l'accalmie

Duo tend un mouchoir à son amour

« Viens on va faire un tour »

Du pouce lui essuie doucement les yeux

Le console du mieux qu'il peut

A petit pas, ils s'éloignent du cimetière

Demain, ils reviendront voir la pierre

Celle que son amant a choisit

Une belle pierre tout en granit

Main dans la main ils retournent à l'hôtel

Heero calmé, pour eux la vie est encore belle

Le soir, ils dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre

« Je préfère que sa vie soit finie que la notre »

Dit Duo doucement, à l'oreille de son homme

Avant que tout deux ne fassent un somme

Le matin surprend Duo encore dans les bras

D'Heero ce n'est pas la première fois

Ça fait même un bon moment que c'est comme ça

Ils se demandent comment survivre quand un passera le pas

Tristement, ils se rendent à la crypte de Relena

Et sur le caveau et ils voient

Relena Darlian Peacecraft, en cet an

D'AC 271 est malheureusement décédée

Paix à l'âme de celle qui a été symbole pendant longtemps

De la paix et de la liberté.

Duo soupire, c'est un âge avancé

Qui sera le prochain dans ses proches

A faire les frais de cette fatalité

Qui frappe au hasard, qu'ils soient beau ou moches

Il espère que ce ne sera pas Heero, la prunelle de ses yeux

Il ne sait ce qu'il ferait s'ils n'étaient plus ensembles

Rien qu'à l'idée il a les mains qui tremblent

Mais heureusement il leur resterait bien des jours heureux.

* * *

OWARI


	10. La coiffure Heeroesque

**Auteur :** Bernie et Arlia

**Titre :** la coiffure Heeroesque

**Disclamer :** pas à nous ! on a tendance à oublier sur les poèmes ' mais bon c'est pas un mystère

**Genre :** heu ? humour yaoi bien sûr

**Note explicative :**

Nous parlions de la coupe de Heero

Quand Bernie a fait rimer oiseau et gogo

Arlia proposa alors un poème en O

Qui donne ce poème hum… rigolo ?

* * *

**La coiffure Heeroesque **

* * *

Sur sa tête Heero

A un nid d'oiseau

Ca ne le rendait pas moins beau

Au contraire ça lui donnait un magnétisme à gogo

A rendre fou un pauvre Duo

Qui l'avait dans la peau

Qui devenait comme un coquelicot

Et le regardait avec des yeux de veau.

Cette coupe en plumeau

Le faisait vraiment sortir du lot

Pour lui il était la cerise sur le gâteau

Un gâteau au choco

Noir 70 pourcent de cacao

Avec une bonne série d'abdominaux

Il fallait qu'il se calme illico

Sinon le brun ne serait plus puceau

Il n'était pas un cachalot

Mais il allait se cacher à l'eau

Pour ne pas devenir nympho

Comme la miss sapée en bonbon haribo

Si le pauvre Heero

Savait ce que son nid d'oiseau

Pouvait faire sur ses poteaux

Il en aurait mal au cerveau

C'était digne d'un conte de Perrault

Sans qu'il ne veuille en faire trop

Pour faire tomber dans le panneau

Son futur amant à l'allure d'agneaux

Heero trouvait Duo

Trop mignon d'être aussi penaud

Mais la suite était trop perso

Pour être contée autrement qu'incognito

* * *

**OWARI **


	11. Le bon roi

**Auteur** : Arlia et Bernie**  
**

**Titre :** Le bon roi

**Disclamer :** pas à nous ! mais s'ils veulent se défaire de leurs propriétaires on veut bien les accueillir !

**Genre :** parodie du roi Dagobert avec les persos de gundam

**Note explicative : **

Voici un petit poème parodie

Que l'on a écrit

A partir du thème du roi Dagobert

Nous avons écrit ces quelques vers

En espérant que ce délire

Vous fera plaisir

* * *

**Le bon roi…**

* * *

Le bon roi Wufei est vert

Son gundam était à l'envers

La bonne Sally lui dit

Remet le correctement Wufei

Mais le gundam était lourd

Alors pour le redresser bonjour !

£

Le bon roi Duo maxwell

A mis son gundam à la poubelle

Le professeur G lui dit

Que faire ça n'était pas permis

Tu dois le détruire

Que plus jamais il ne puisse servir

£

Le bon roi Heero Yuy

A mis son gundam dans un hangar à Paris

Le professeur J l'autre détraqué

Lui dit qu'il est aveuglé

Par l'autre américain

Qui ne fait jamais rien de bien

Le bon roi Heero Yuy

Entend ça et n'a qu'une envie

Descendre les professeurs

Qui n'apprécient pas son rieur

£

Le bon roi Trowa

a perdu de son mobil de combat

Tous sont exaspérés

Devant tant de stupidité

Mais personne ne dit rien

Ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de ce crétin

£

Le bon roi Quatre Winner

Avait cuisiné son gundam avec du beurre

Et des petits oignons

Ce qu'il était bon !

Vivre avec Barton

L'avait rendu très con

£

La bonne reine Relena

Ne savait où donner de la tête dans tout ça

Dans un coin le 03/04 mangeait un gundam

D'un autre Heero tuait les profs sans états d'âme,

Duo l'encourageait à pleins poumons

Wufei essayait de redresser son gundam pour de bon

Les gens de sa cour

Valaient vraiment le détour

Encore une chance qu'était finie la guerre

Sinon quelle misère !

Ce n'était plus une armée d'élite

Cela s'était changé très vite

En une bande de comiques

A peine bons pour une fête de la musique

£

Le bon roi Treize

En serait tombé de sa chaise

Paix à son âme

Au moins il ne voyait pas ces quidams

Parce qu'avec sa dame

Lui qui n'avait pas de gundam

Ils n'auraient pu être reçus

Et auraient été très déçus

De ne pas être parmi ces fougueux pilotes

Surtout qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de potes

£

La bonne reine Lady Une

Elle faisait fi de cette infortune

Non, rien à faire

De ces coléoptères

Depuis qu'elle était esseulée

La seule chose qui comptait était son café

Le verre de vin

Lui rappelait trop son marin

Ainsi que la vie en rose

Celle que Relena lui propose

£

Le bon roi Zechs Merquise

Est parti sans attendre la bise

Aussi rapide qu'une comète

Vers une autre planète

Retrouver Treize dans l'autre monde

Ensemble ils joueraient à James Bond

£

La bonne reine Lucrezia

N'était pas du comme ça

Elle restait franche et sereine

Ainsi après Relena elle serait la reine !

* * *

voila un poème sans queue ni tête 

en esperant que cela vous aura quand même amusé

en tout cas même s'il est un peu bête

ils nous aura bien fait marrer


	12. Dans tes yeux je vais me noyer

Auteur : Arlia et Bernie 

**Titre :** Dans tes yeux, je vais me noyer

**Disclamer :** pas à nous ! mais s'ils veulent se défaire de leurs propriétaires on veut bien les accueillir !

**Genre :** Poème sur demande, spéciale dédicace pour Heavenly.

**Note explicative :**

Suite au poème doublé

Heavenly a gagné

Le droit d'avoir son poème

Sur un sujet qu'elle aime

Un Pov d'Heero

Sur les Yeux de Duo.

Dans tes yeux, je vais me noyer

Assis dans son Gundam, et Heero est là

En train de penser à autre chose que son combat

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ?

« Tout ça à cause d'une fleur des sous bois

Je ne pensais pas la trouver dans son regard

Mais à cause de cette couleur, je m'égare

Moi qui suis un militaire dans l'âme

Je sens que de plus en plus je m'enflamme

A ce regard, qui peut être myosotis

Ton qui pour ses yeux est un délice

Quand ils virent à violines

Cette mer presque opaline

Mais qui revient toujours vers le mauve

Dont l'expression est celle d'un fauve

Je me prends à espérer

Me faire prendre dans ce guêpier

Et encore plus m'y noyer

Aux prochains regards échangés

Tout du moins dans leurs combats

Qui fera ressortir tout leur éclats

Je retombe dans la douceur du lilas

Je sens que je ne vais pas en rester là

Je vais encore repartir pour un tour de piste

Dans cet univers complètement améthystes

Je vais m'y perdre en tant soit peu

Dans ses belles mirettes bleues

Quand je plonge mes yeux dans l'océan parme

Je lui trouve encore plus de charme

Même si comme moi il est une arme

Qu'il évite d'avoir des états d'âme

Il respire vraiment l'humanité

Comme le prouve ces fenêtres violacées

Howard m'a bien dit une fois

Qu'un soir où je n'étais pas là

Duo s'était installé au clair de lune

La regardant de ses yeux prune

Se demandant ce que je pouvais faire

Il s'inquiétait malgré mon froid polaire

Il y aurait donc un espoir que ces yeux aubergines

Zinzolin, lavande, janthine

Aucun n'adjectif ne caractérise la beauté de ses iris

Violet symbolisant la pureté comme le vice

A moins que le permanganate de potassium

Convienne à celui qui sera peut être mon homme

OWARI


End file.
